Conventionally, various methods have been proposed as methods of managing a duty schedule of employees. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-167981, discloses a schedule management system, in which a requested-schedule data for operators at a call center is collected via a network, and schedule data for a predetermined period is created on the basis of the requested-schedule data collected.
The schedule management system receives the requested-schedule data from each of the intended-recruited operators via a network, predicts the number of the intended-recruited operators required in a predetermined period, and compares both data, whereby a schedule is established.
According to such a system, each of the intended-recruited operators transmits their own requested schedule via a network, and in cases where the number of the transmitted requests properly agrees with the predicted number of the required intended-recruited operators, it is possible to establish a duty schedule reflecting the requests. In a case where vacancies occur, the manager in charge of the duty schedule will newly recruit operators with respect to the vacancies.